


you'll be the death of me

by jayphotowriter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fantasy, Fiction, Fire Powers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Powers, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutant Powers, Nature Magic, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphotowriter/pseuds/jayphotowriter
Summary: A young teen, plagued with their thoughts, powers, and actions, is sought out by one of the most well-known heroes in the world; Artemis. Even more, Artemis works for a special task force, one charged in capturing and imprisoning criminals. What decision will they make; trust Artemis, who may bring their downfall, or flee from something bigger?





	you'll be the death of me

I'm flattened to the ground. I roll up and face my opponent. They have my arms pinned at my sides. I land a kick on my opponent's legs and try to roll out from their grasp. The hero - whoever it is, goes by Artemis - fumbles and I take the chance to knee their stomach.

There's no way to identify Artemis. Artemis is short and small - but also muscular. Tank-like - or like a Staffordshire bull terrier, carthorse, or pack animal. I can't even identify Artemis by voice, the mask has as voice modifier built-in.

I wriggle out of Artemis' grip and nearly slide off the aquarium's roof. My eyes widen and I let out a yelp. I feel nauseated and I squeeze my eyes shut. Artemis lands on my side and not so gently kicks me back onto the center of the roof. My finger grazes the fabric of Artemis' pants - it's soft, smooth and cool. Like silk

Artemis puts a foot on my chest. I freeze. "Are you gonna stop now or will I have to resort to... other measures," Artemis says.

I try to squirm away. "Why try to stop me? I'll only come back."

"I was afraid of that." Artemis kneels down, foot still on my chest, and reaches towards a concealed shirt pocket. I'm distracted by Artemis' fingers snapping in my face but I look back in time to see something flash in the sun.

"How do you plan on stopping me this time?" I growl. I feel Artemis' fingers brush the cuts on my face. Artemis prods under my bruised eye, I grimace and flinch away. Artemis tilts my head like they're inspecting me. I try to squirm away but I'm stopped by the hand at my throat.

"You're hurt," Artemis says, finally.

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

I can't see Artemis' face but I'm sure whoever it is, is frowning. Then, I feel a hand push my sleeve up. Pain sparks in my arm. "You think a little pain is going to stop me?" I hiss. I look down to see a needle buried in my arm. I realize it's not just a needle when Artemis pushes the plunger on it.

"How could you?" I ask mournfully. My voice ends in a whimper. Breaking into buildings then being dragged out and thrashed takes a toll on me. Especially with everything else.

"It had to be done," is all Artemis says.


End file.
